1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multidimensional data display apparatus, a method for displaying a multidimensional data and a multidimensional data display program, suitable for analyzing multidimensional data.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desired that more dimensions can be confirmed visually at one time in analysis for discovering segments regarded as promising from multidimensional data, for example, in customer's market analysis for marketing. A three-dimensional display method in which dimensional data of two dimensions are selected as axes from multidimensional data, and number of data is displayed in each cell region formed by the axes disposed orthogonally has been known as a display method capable of listing multidimensional data. Display methods capable of listing more dimensions have been also proposed. One of the display methods is a method in which dimensional data of another dimension is further used as an axis, and XY table representations sliced by members belonging to this axis are arranged to increase the dimensions by one artificially. Another one of the display methods is a method in which each cell region of an XY table is colored in accordance with number of data belonging thereto so that a result of analysis of dimensional data of another dimension is expressed in the cell region. Further, there has been also known a display method like a three-dimensional scatter diagram in which data are expressed by dots in an XYZ space where three dimensions selected from multidimensional data are disposed orthogonally with respect to one another (for example, see JP 2000-293281 A). In addition, there has been also proposed a display method for supporting a data analysis work with two kinds of manners of hypothesis finding and hypothesis testing linked complementarily in data analysis for multidimensional data (for example, see JP 2001-273315 A).